


Mirror, Mirror

by tenser



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Being Kariya is suffering, M/M, On the scale of bad ideas...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kariya attempts prana transfer with Berserker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

Like most magic practices, prana transfer was something Kariya knew the basics of. And like most of the magical knowledge he'd crammed in the short time he could call himself a magus, it didn't really apply to Berserker. 

If the sound of magical knowledge shattering was audible, it would have echoed in Kariya's buzzing brain as he knelt in the pile of rubble that had been an outbuilding of the Matou house. Trying to ascertain Berserker's skills and identity had yielded nothing but destruction for the building and blinding pain for him from having so much mana forcibly ripped out of his magic circuits.

The scuffle of Zouken's footsteps stopped several feet away. “Didn't get his identity, did you?”

Kariya squinted away droplets of sweat – no, blood, that ran down his forehead. He shook his head, although Zouken already knew.

“There could be something under the mask,” added the old man.

Kariya disregarded the comment, as Zouken's ideas about what he ought to do or know tended to be things that were awful for Kariya.

***

Knowing Berserker's identity wasn't important. 

The Black Knight was raw destructive power. It was everything Kariya had asked for, and so he didn't follow up on Berkserker's identity. 

His concerns were more concrete. Manifesting Berseker was so difficult that it nearly turned his body inside out. He didn't bother to do it again until his grand entrance into the war, interrupting Lancer's battle with Saber and Rider. 

The moment Rider's chariot crushed Berserker under its wheels, Kariya's whole body seized up, sizzling with the effort of repairing his Servant. His flesh writhed until he gave the desperate command for Berkserker to disappear. 

It didn't get better. 

Every time Berkserer manifested, Kariya lived hell. Robbed of any degree of subtlety, Berkserker could only violently rip prana from him, and he required so much more than the other Servants. If he could get energy to Berserker without causing himself pain, he could do so much more. He could win this Holy Grail War.

He remembered the prana transfer, and was desperate enough to try. 

Kariya went into the Matou back garden, took a deep breath, and then summoned Berserker. The pain of keeping Berserker in solid form - and restrained - was blinding, a feeling like his marrow being sucked out. Which in all likelihood, it was. 

“Take off your armor,” Kariya commanded. 

The Black Knight stood dumbly, more a dark angry cloud than a sentient being. 

Kariya winced, and shuffled over. He halted every few steps, expecting violent retaliation from his mad Servant. When it failed to come, he drew close enough to touch his Servant's slick black armor. It had no temperature, and for some reason its solidity surprised Kariya. The armor was beautiful, intricate...and in the way. 

Berserker showed no signs of spooking or even moving when his Master touched his armor, and with that thin assurance, Kariya slid to his knees. The ground was softened by dead leaves and wet soil that quickly seeped into his pants and chilled his aching knees. 

He didn't even know what Berserker was, just that he was power incarnate. He didn't know what he might find behind the armor, if there was anything behind it. 

Kariya placed his hands against the codpiece and fumbled around for a hinge or gear. The black mist obscured his vision even though his face was less than a foot from Berserker's groin. He wouldn't have been surprised if Berserker's armor had been fused together, encasing the madness in a black shell. But his thumb caught against the swirl of a bolt, and the codpiece came off. Although hazy, there was something like flesh behind it.

He started to get dizzy in a way that had nothing to do with his anxious hammering heart or the excrutiating squeeze of his veins. Keeping control of Berserker even in this calm state was causing him to expend so much energy that it might not be worth it. Not interested in wasting more time, he reached into the recess behind Berkserker's codpiece and pulled out his Servant's cock. 

The flesh was grey and knotted. The long member was limp and light in his hands. Kariya choked a bit in disgust as his lips enveloped the head, gagging more as he filled his mouth with it. But like a needle stuck in his veins, the moment he began sucking, the pain disappeared. For the first time, prana flowed from his body to Berserker's and it didn't hurt. Thank god, it didn't hurt. 

There was nothing particular about the way Kariya ran his tongue over the mess of grey flesh that affected the flow – it was steady. As long as he kept up a slight pressure, or suction, or even light strokes of his tongue, the channel between them ran smooth and clear. 

At the other end of the transfer was something red and raw. A fire without heat. And he saw himself from outside as a blue, equally cold heat, ridden with tiny shocks of blue lightning. He saw the lightning stoke the fire and tame the flames into blue rays of power. 

Berserker never came, maybe his nervous system couldn't be overloaded, but Kariya got half-hard. It had little to do with a physical attraction and much more to do with the pure, sensual relief that flowed over Kariya. The absense of the constant tug Berkserker had exerted on his body since he was summoned lifted. 

Finally, his mouth sore, his cramping legs creaking, body shivering, Kariya released the saliva-coated member. With that, the anesthetic vanished and Berserker's hunger for prana honed back on Kariya's body. He folded the cock back into its wrappings as quickly as he could and commanded Berserker to disappear. 

He stood without pain. With defiance, he looked at the Matou house and laughed at the figure in the single lighted window on the second floor.

***

It worked well, this system. Berserker seemed receptive and Kariya hadn't been in so little pain for months. He eagerly blew his Servant several more times over the next two days. 

The fourth time he had nowhere safe to go except the middle of the empty bug room. Surrounded by the reminders of his torture, Kariya focused on nothing but Berserker. Other than his Servant's dubiously solid body, he had no presence – no temperature, no scent. The vision of fire he'd seen the first time had faded with each subsequent blowjob.

As Kariya's jaw weakened, Berserker's non-presence bothered him more. It was like making love to the empty room itself, which Kariya couldn't stand the thought of. Leaving Berserker's cock wet and lonely, Kariya rose to his feet. Even at his full height, Berserker towered over him. 

“Berserker, take off your helmet.”

No response. 

Breathing heavily, he reached his hands up to Berserker's mask, but unlike the codpiece he found no hinge. Berserker's irritation started to burn under his skin. The fire was returning. 

“Do what your Master commands.” Kariya gritted his teeth. 

The worms writhed into a frenzy under his skin as Berserker's rage leeched increasing amounts of prana from him. But Kariya's willpower burned even stronger. 

“Show me your face!” Kariya screamed.

As if by magic, and of course it was magic, unseen hinges glowed purple before popping off. The pieces of the helmet detached and slid off, clanging on the cement floor. Purple hair cascaded out. 

Underneath was a beautiful, handsome monster. 

Berserker had fine features and a noble bearing, twisted into a grey mask studded with beady eyes. As Kariya backed away, Berserker snarled to reveal a row of sharpened teeth.

Kariya sent Berserker away immediately and collapsed to the ground. He swore to never use the prana transfer spell again.

Zouken knew what was under Berserker's mask the whole time – a mirror to reflect the monster Kariya had become.


End file.
